


Johnny & Curtis family drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: The Outsiders drabbles [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Child Abuse, Drinking, Fights, Gen, M/M, Other, Smoking, cursing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: "you need to eat something"
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Darrel Curtis, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade & Sodapop Curtis, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: The Outsiders drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204466
Kudos: 25





	Johnny & Curtis family drabble 1

Ponyboy watched as Johnny nursed a sack of peas on his swollen lip. His father had cleared their alcohol cabinet, and Johnny was the one dealing with the after effects. Dallas had dragged Johnny in here, beaten and half asleep, and then swore up and down he was going to kill the bastard. 

Two-bit and Steve barely managed to get him out of the house before he put his fist through the wall. 

“You need to eat something” Darry pipped up, grabbed some leftovers from the kitchen, “You look like death.” 

Soda nodded, “Yeah Johnny, and that’s not countin’ your bruises.” Johnny didn’t say anything, he just sank further into the couch. 

Darry sighed, throwing the food in front of Johnny, and he took a seat next to him. “Look kid, I know you ain’t been eatin’ well, so here’s what we’re gonna do.” He pointed to the food, “You’re gonna eat half of that, ok, just half, and then I’ll leave you alone, yeah?” 

“And if I don’t?” Johnny grumbled, and Soda snorted. 

“You will,” He laughed, getting up, probably to go check on Dally and the other, “Trust me, you will.” 

He did. 

Pony watched as Darry sat there for almost an hour until Johnny ate half of it. Johnny pulled out a smoke after, but Darry just confiscated it, and Johnny’s lighter. 

“No,” Darry insisted, “You already look like shit, this’ll make it worse.” 

Johnny looked over to Pony for help, who just shrugged, “I don’t know what you want me to do. When he get’s like this no amount of convincing will shake ‘im” 

Johnny sighed, “Fuckin’ mother hen” 

“I heard that!” 


End file.
